The Phoenix
by zakura626
Summary: Two years after Issac's escape another ship sets out to complete some unfinished business..
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Takes place two years after Isaac escaped that hell hold of a ship. This story revolves around a young man named Sirhc James Volcov. Just hope that this comes out, as I wanted

Disclaimer: do not own dead space or its creatures. Don't own ****!

* * *

Chapter I

Sirhc yawned as he woke up from his nap in his small room on the new planet cracker just made called the _phoenix_. The _phoenix_ was made bigger and better in the memory of the USG _Ishimura _after it went missing. The ship he was presently on was headed for the same area the Ishimura went down in hopes of finishing what it started. Sirhc could never understand why it took so long for the process to go under way. For some reason the government was stalling the process but wouldn't say why. In the end some official had to come aboard the ship and watch over the mining process. Sirhc was only ship security so it went above his head; he never paid much attention to politics and company affairs unless it affected his job directly. Sirhc's a normal, simple man; grew up with a loving family, had a passion for snow boarding and martial arts, and liked his job for it was good pay and if he stayed on long enough he could get a good job some where else. Plus it had benefits, going into space is very expensive now a days so this is probably the only way he will be able to go this far out and he gets to use some awesome guns. And probably the only time he'll ever get to play Z ball for free.

Getting off his bed stretching to his full six-foot height and yawning as he looked around his new home for the time being. It was a simple room with a desk, lamp, ceiling fan, bed, a small window that allowed him to glance at the stars and two doors one leading to the hallway another to his small bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. He swatted at his uniform that was all black. Black denim pants that were a little long dropping over his black polished boots, a black muscle shirt hugging tight to his sculpted muscles with security in big white print, with a black tight jacket with small print on the top right. Strapped to his side was a black metal baton with rubber grip for the stun feature. Sirhc went into the bathroom making sure his uniform was right. As he looked into the mirror from his dark skin to his scalp seeing his nap messed up his hair he grabbed a brush to attempt smoothing out his short black hair. Seeing as his shift was going to start soon Sirhc decided he might as well start heading over to the security room.

For a big ship it was fairly easy to get around. It was getting busier as they were only a day away from their destination. Thinking it over the guard decided to make a small stop to the engineering bay. Sirhc had made good friends with a girl down there he was hoping to… get acquainted with. Being friends with said girl made the trip easier and seemed to go by quicker. During his off time he was ether with her or sleeping.

Along the way he made small talk with a few people here and there, when on the tram he ran into a doctor he'd heard about around the ship. Rumor had it man was a legend; He served in the Brazil war as a medic and had lost his left leg in the line of duty. Then went on to become a doctor solving many a medical mysteries. To Sirhc it was amazing that the man was on this ship instead of in some fancy ass mansion on a beach. The doctor was in his mid forties and still had his looks he appeared to be about five-six, long dark black hair with some gray streaks, his lightly bronzed face looked young and healthy but in his brown eyes there was a worn down tired look in them. He was in the standard white doctor uniform issued for these ships. Plus the money and fame there was no shortage to the woman that threw them selves at him. Besides the two women staring at the man trying to decide which one of them would talk to him first. The poor doctor looked a little annoyed probably because he'd been 'approached' by almost the entire ship staff since the begging of the trip. Deciding to save him the trouble Sirhc walked over to the man to stir up a conversation.

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to be… umm," asked Sirhc trying to recall the doctors name from memory.

"Nicholas," sighed the man as he looked down probably thinking the security guard was another fan. "Nicholas Voinovich."

"Ah, Ya that guy, so how's life on the ship treating you."

"Not… bad its different," answered Nicholas a little shocked Sirhc wasn't asking for an autograph, recommendation, or on the rarity his number.

"Cool, cool… so if you don't mind me asking, why are you on a planet cracker anyway thought you had your own hospital or something."

"Ummm… wanted something different really, plus I don't go into space much so this seemed like a good choice," answered the doctor enjoying the nice discussion.

"Well that's nice," Responded the guard as he noticed the tram was starting to slow. " Well here's my stop nice talking to you."

"Likewise," answered the doctor.

As Sirhc stood up to leave the tram the two girls that decided to just jump the doctor at the same time. He could hear giggles, and squeals along with the poor doctor's sighs as the door closed.

It was still pretty quiet in the engineering bay, as there was nothing that needed to be fixed at the moment so most of the people were just sitting around playing cards here and there, sleeping or eating. Towards the back in a chair with her legs on a work bench reading a book she had read almost a thousand times by the looks of the spine. The light from her lamp made her tanned skin glisten. As she looked up to Sirhc calling her name some of the woman's black hair fell from behind her ear in-front of her brown rimed glasses hiding her emerald green eyes. Smiling, showing off her pearly white teeth as she stood up the black overalls she was wearing had grease spots from a previous job. The pant legs were a little baggy falling over her dirty dark brown shoes with dirty white shirt under the overalls.

"Sup Mary," asked Sirhc as he gave the girl a hug.

"Little bored hoping for something to break so that I might have something to do," laughed the girl as she returned the hug. Standing at full height her for-head was under Sirhc's chin.

"Personally I'd rather nothing gets broken while I'm still out here."

"You know what I mean," said Mary giving him a joking glare, "what brings you down here."

"Thought I'd stop by on the way to my shift and say good morning… or… afternoon… or night," Sirhc stumbled trying to remember the time.

"It would be evening, if my watch is still correct which it is it's six-ten."

"Damn damn damn damn damn, I'm so fucking late," yelled Sirhc as he bolted out of the engineering bay. Mary just shook her head, as once again Sirhc didn't check the time before heading over.

Sirhc was lucky today as the head of security wasn't on shift this time. As he ran into the room almost breaking the door down, his friend just smiled and turned around in the wheelie chair.

"Damn" said Sirhc out of breathe as he was running and cursing the whole way over to the Security room.

"Late again" laughed the Thai man.

"Shut up Dam," said the other guard as he walked over to the check in/out box to see his card was already clipped. "Thanks" muttered Sirhc as he sat down in the other chair. Damian was in the same uniform as Sirhc with a light tan and short black hair. Probably an inch taller then Sirhc was. Damian just smiled his gray eyes reflecting the overhead light bulbs. "So what I miss"

"Nothing really just the norm" said Damian as the two guards turned to the WIDE wall with many T.V screens showing what every camera saw spread out across the ship.

"Dang should have brought Dissidia," muttered the dark skinned man referencing to one of his favorite old video games.

"You still play that game," laughed Damian

"Hey man classics are the best," Sirhc laughed.

The rest of the day went by like normal, Damian and Sirhc joking about work, head of security taking over his shift after Damian checked out. Then Sirhc after another guard showed up. Sirhc stopped by Mary's room to talk for a bit exchanging a few jokes before heading off to his room to fall asleep after getting tomorrows uniform ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: look to the summery

Disclaimer: Only own my characters. Don't own dead space.

* * *

Chapter II

WHAM WHAM… WHAM! The noise Sirhc had been waking up to for the past hour. The auto turrets on the ship had malfunctioned and were not firing at the moment. Lucky for the ship and everyone in side they were fairly small compared to the ship and only made loud banging noises. Sirhc cursed Mary for the jinx as it was preventing him from getting any sleep at the moment. After another bang Sirhc gave up and just grabbed his I headphones. After putting the ear buds in a touch hologram was projected in front of his face with the music options. He poked 'down fall of us all' by A day to remember. For some reason the black man loved old school rock. Better then the new techno- rock- screamo stuff everybody liked. Once the music began Sirhc couldn't hear anything. Thanks to the skull candy version of the I-headphones the banging noise from the big rocks from outside couldn't be heard or the knocking at the door.

Damian and Mary entered the room to see the sleeping Sirhc on the bed. Prepping himself before hand Damian walked over and grabbed Sirhc's shoulder to give him a good wake up shake. Reacting off of reflexes Sirhc grabbed the spare stun baton he kept under his pillow and swung it as he grabbed Damien's wrist with his free hand. Damian ducked under the Baton as he grabbed Sirhc's wrist with his free hand. After Sirhc was fully awake and saw it was only Damian he cursed as the two let go of each other and took the buds out of his ears.

"Damn man don't you knock," Sirhc asked, standing up to shack his brother's hand.

"We did," replied Mary as she stepped into the room.

"Ya, maybe if you didn't blast that music so loud you could have heard the door," Damian laughed as he sat down in the only chair in the room.

"Well maybe if someone didn't jinx the ship I wouldn't need them to block out the damn noise," retorted Sirhc not liking being the one on trial.

"Hey this is so not my fault," said Mary

Sirhc just waved his hand and sat down on his bed, As Mary sat down beside him.

"So from what I've herd will be there in about eight hours," said Damian as he drummed his fingers on Sirhc's desk.

"Great my shift starts in nine," sighed Sirhc as he looked at the clock on his lonely desk. "Ether way I'm guessing you didn't come over here just to sit in my room and do nothing… What you here for."

"Wanted to see if I could get that rematch in Z ball," Mary asked giving Sirhc an evil eye.

"Ha you still think you can beat me," laughed Sirhc leaning back over his bed.

"Not funny and yes I know I can beat you," said the girl standing up.

"Well explains her outfit," thought Sirhc looking at her basketball shorts, white shirt, and the ponytail. He then looked at Damian who just shrugged and looked at Mary.

"Sure why not, its not like I've got anything better to do," said Sirhc as he got up. "I'll see you guys at the court." Taking off his now wrinkled security shirt.

The two left Sirhc to change Mary bragging about how she was going to dominate Sirhc as they walked out the door. The man just laughed as he shook his head walking over to his closet to grab a pair of shorts and a muscle shirt. Once he finished changing his clothes Sirhc left his room walking towards the Z ball court, which was a floor under his in the crew deck. On his way there he bumped into his favorite doctor, who was limping down the hallway. It was the first time Sirhc had seen the doctor walk and noticed that the limp was in his missing leg.

"Sup doc what are you up to," asked the security guard as he got closer to the older man.

"Excuse Me," asked Nicholas.

"Oh um… what's new," rephrased Sirhc.

"Oh I'm doing good little tired I guess," answered the older man.

"I'm going down to the Z room to settle a score with a friend you should come with…unless you have something better to do that is."

"Oh… umm I…" stuttered Nicholas not really sure of what to say to the offer. "Um I guess I was just heading to my room… just for a little while," replied the gentleman.

"Cool," said Sirhc flashing a smile. "Ever played Z ball before."

"Umm I'm afraid not," replied Nicholas as he followed Sirhc down the hallway to the elevator.

"What how… well you seem to be a busy man so I understand," said Sirhc as he lead the way to the elevator.

"Yes, because of my job it does not allow much… free time," replied the doctor as he followed the guard.

"Well it's a good thing you ran into me," smiled Sirhc as the elevator doors closed. "You've probably heard this question a million times and hope you don't mind me asking but out of all of the possible occupations why doctor".

Nicholas smiled as this was not a simple answer and had been asked a lot. "Well simple and the only thing that comes to mind is I wanted to make a difference. You know something that helps people not hurt them."

"Seems like a good answer" said the guard as there elevator opened to there floor. After leaving the compartment and making there way to the Z ball court Mary was standing with her arms crossed in an annoyed stance and look on her face from being kept waiting.

"Sorry picked up a friend along the way," Said Sirhc as he entered the small locker room that lead to the court with Nicholas following after him wiping the glare from Mary's face and putting shock on Damian's. Sirhc just smiled and watched as Nicholas waved then looked at the three people.

"Mary, Dam this is Nicholas. Nicholas this is Mary from engineering and my bro Damian also security personal" said Sirhc.

"Nice to meet you" greeted the doctor as the engineer and guard smiled and shook his hand.

"Now Mary if you're ready that ass kicking shall be served," said Sirhc as he pushed the open button next to the door leading to the court. Mary quickly recovered and put on her game face saving her questions for later.

A room in the crew deck a man had just finished ironing his all white suit. At a good six-seven the Caucasus man put on his suit then slicked his black hair back as he looked in his mirror making sure everything was tight and in order. His blue eyes followed his hands as he swiped away a few wrinkles before leaving his room heading for the Bridge

As the man entered the Captains nest the staff in the room saluted then went back to their positions and continuing their jobs.

"Afternoon Mr. Hardy," Said the Captain from his chair, as he looked at the overseer then back to the planet in view part of it destroyed and floating in space.

"I take it from the quiet that the auto turrets are back online," Asked Mr. Hardy.

"Yes sir they are functional and it will be quiet for a moment longer," acknowledged the Captain as he knew in a few hours the ship will be working and the sweet quit would be gone for a long time to come.

"So what is the plan," Asked the Overseer.

"We are going to settle down where the Ishimura landed and continue what they started," replied the Captain, as he turned on his mike to the flight deck "Prepare the landing party."

"Yes sir," came a reply several seconds later from a speaker.

"So what did you say was your reason for overseeing our operation," asked the Captain

"Call me when we have arrived," said Mr. Hardy as he left the cabin leaving the Captain a little irritated.

"I really don't like that man," muttered the captain as he looked at the half destroyed planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: if your wondering why there up so fast its cause I have a couple chapters already done...

Disclaimer: I don't own dead space.

* * *

Chapter III

In flight Deck on one of the many benches sits a young man praying.

"Altman be praised," finished the young man, as his boss called for his team to suit up and get ready. Z had already set up his rig to the ship and other preparations so he just grabbed his helmet and bordered the shuttle. He patiently waited as everyone else filed on bored. There were five shuttles heading down each one caring a dozen people. For his first ride out Z was relatively calm as he put on his helmet and secured it.

The ride was pretty short, only took about twenty-five minuets to leave the Phoenix, the trip there and to land. The fact that everything was already set up thanks to the Ishimura. All they really had to do was turn everything back on and getting it functioning properly. Well at least that's what he thought. As he looked out the side of the shuttle probably the worst thing to see was there in front of them. It was expected that everything would be old so the bronze that was everywhere was no problem. What was troubling was that the Ishimura could be seen broken in half and annihilated in a huge crater. It was far from there landing point and the settlement they would be inhabiting but Z could tell the shake that ship had created had to do some damage to the settlement.

"Holy shit," muttered one of the crewmembers as he looked at the scene splayed out in front of him.

"Makes you wonder what really happened," said another member.

Z just tuned them out as he began to pray calming himself.

As the crew filed out of the shuttle Z looked over the settlement and had a strange feeling as if something terrible yet epic happened here and history was going to repeat it self.

* * *

Sirhc was smiling to himself as he watched the screens in the security room. Highlights of his Z ball game with Mary were on repeat remembering how he schooled her yet again. And the look on her face as she tried to come up with excuses. He knew he should let her win at least once, be a gentlemen or something like that. But when a fellow security guard started talking to him he was taken out of his flashbacks.

"Hey Sirhc have you heard about Ishimura yet," asked the guard.

"Ya," he said, who hadn't heard it spreaded like wild fire after the landing parties delivered their report to the captain.

"How could they have not known that it crashed, you'd think they would have better accounting on there ships or something," said the guard as he started to go on about corporations and not caring about the middle man and what not.

It had been two hours since the landing party reported there finds and Sirhc had major props for them. He knew he would be bugging out if it was him down there. Now there's a rumor spreading from the hysteria saying that something was found down there and that it was being brought up to the ship. If there were the captain would have announced it or something.

"People now a days," thought Sirhc as a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Sup man see you're daydreaming again," smiled Damian as he sat down to the right of Sirhc. The other guard seeing Damian was there stopped talking and went back to looking at the monitor knowing the two would enter into there own little world.

"I was not daydreaming I was thinking," retorted Sirhc pointing his nose into the air.

"Oh well excuse me thinking of Mary again," smiled the Thai man.

"NO," responded Sirhc a little to loud as he blushed a little. "I was thinking how people could spread such crazy rumors."

"Ah what's the rumor this time," asked Damian sitting back in his chair laying his hands across his lap.

"People are now saying that the landing party found something strange among the settlement and there sending it back up here," answered Sirhc.

"Ah yes that one, Actually Mary said there might be. She had to help with modifying one of the shuttles so they could carry something big back up."

"Wow, seriously."

"It's what she said."

Sirhc sat back in his chair as he thought about the situation. Not like he's been wrong before but you'd think there would be some announcement or something. "Well I guess we'll be seeing soon right," laughed Sirhc as he looked back at the monitors. Looking at his watch Sirhc smiled as his shift was almost over. Damian recognizing the smile asked.

"What you two got planned."

"Not sure probably head down to the cinema center and watch what ever we haven't seen."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Ya… You want to come with."

"No no probably gonna go catch up on some z's or something."

"Ok well see you after your nap," and with that Sirhc stood up stretching as he clocked out then waved to his friend once more before he left heading for his little room.

Like normal Sirhc was swatting at his shirt again trying to get ride of a wrinkle that wouldn't leave his shirt. He ironed the spot twenty times and still wouldn't budge. He would have chosen a different a shirt but it was the only clean black shirt he had left. Looking into the mirror again he scanned his baggy black pants that sagged a bit and his black security jacket with a black beanie with the bill in back. His black sneakers with the see, hear, and speak no evil skulls on the side, left shoe had black laces, right had white.

Deciding not to stress on it any longer Sirhc left the small room and headed over to Mary's room. She was a floor down from Sirhc's so he began his walk to the elevator then waited as a man his wife and kid got into the chamber the small child deciding to be funny pushed all of the buttons.

'Great out of all the families on board I get stuck with the family that lets the kid do anything he wants,' thought Sirhc as the child's mother tried to apologize.


End file.
